


Rest and Relaxation

by apocryphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Silvia/Rodrigo, this will probably be proven wrong in the next ARG update but listen. i love this for right now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphic/pseuds/apocryphic
Summary: Silvia and Rodrigo have a nice dinner after a long day in the office.





	

"A productive workday," Rodrigo says. He leans forward in his seat, crosses his legs at the ankles beneath the table, settles back again. If someone was to look hard enough, perhaps they could catch a hint of playfulness to the way his shoulders align, the curve of his back that doesn't quite touch the chair behind him. 

Silvia, for instance, looks hard enough. It doesn't take much; they're familiar with one another at this point. Silvia kicks out lightly to knock a boot-clad tip of his foot into Rodrigo's shin. It's almost footsie, or would be, if he didn't draw back afterwards. There's not much professionalism to speak of from either of them; but then, they are not particularly on the clock at the moment.

"You reckon?" Silvia asks. He's smiling, wide and lopsided. The expression isn't as transparent as it seems, but Rodrigo's eyes are just as trained as Silvia's in the art of peeking between the lines. Their dynamic is a practiced partnership. Rodrigo tips his chin up, says nothing, takes his glass of water in light fingers and twirls it around and around. Silvia doesn't bother watching how the liquid swirls; his attention is all on the other man, his focus hidden by a languid ease.

A productive workday indeed; both men have been on their feet with their various responsibilities for the better part of the afternoon. It's nice to sit down apart from William and Miguel and simply enjoy the other's company, especially with how their schedules have had them apart so often. Now, they can find a kind privacy in their companionship.

"Nice dinner, too," Rodrigo comments. It breaks the silent spell; he sets the water down again and swipes a tiny spill away with a deft finger. 

Silvia snorts. "Thought it was a li'l dry, myself." 

"You are not usually so picky." _Tease._

"But you're usually so flatterin'." 

Rodrigo hums his amusement, a little thing, and Silvia's expression gentles. His smile melts into a soft huff of laughter as Rodrigo slips out of his seat and moves up next to him, sliding an cool arm around the back of his shoulders.

"Jesse," Genji says against his ear, leaning into his space, welcomed by McCree's own arm winding around his waist to keep him closer. "Let's get out of here."

"Thought you'd never ask, honey. I'm beat." McCree scoops his hat up off of the table, drops it onto his head happily. "Your place or mine?" 

"They are the same place." Genji's amusement is  the same as Rodrigo's. 

"Yeah," says McCree agreeably, "I just like you remindin' me." His contentment is the same as Silvia's. He hooks an arm into Genji's, elbows crooked at an angle; it doesn't quite work, Genji's height not quite allowing the position, but they're both well aware of that. It makes for a good excuse for McCree to sling an arm over his shoulders and an even better excuse for Genji to press against his side, warm and soft. 

"William will wonder where we have gone." Genji doesn't sound too worried. He tugs lightly on McCree's sleeve. McCree pushes his weight over into him, making Genji half-hold him up while they walk. Clearly, Genji has no trouble supporting McCree's aching muscles.

"William can deal with it. Ain't he chattin' with, uh…"

"Miguel."

"Miguel, yeah." McCree's gaze makes its way over to look at Genji's visor thoughtfully. There's a scuff on the metal there, most likely from the training exercises earlier that've left McCree's feet dragging but Genji, as ever, perfectly resilient. Cyborgs. "Whatever. Don't matter. I'll email him, tell him we clocked out. Wait, no. I'll say we learned to make use of our paid vacations."

"Clever."

"There you go. Flatterin' again."

  
  
  


**From:** Silvia

**To:** William Porter, Miguel

**CC:** Rodrigo Mendoza

**Subject:** Ran off into the sunset

Evening, fellas.

Appreciated the dinner last night with our colleague Rodrigo. Thought it was mighty kind of the both of you to invite us over. Regarding paid vacations, I talked further with Rodrigo and we both agreed it'd be in the best interests to start taking advantage of it sooner than later. 

See you both back in the office sometime,

Silvia 

 

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this on [reddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/Overwatch/comments/58fa2w/lumerico_is_the_new_overwatch/) 'u'


End file.
